La Secte
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: ONE SHOT DE KER0: Nous retrouvons Severus, dans une ambiance sinistre au beau milieu de ce les moldus nomment une secte.... Mais keskedonc k'il se passe ?....


**LA SECTE**

Severus, tout de noir vêtu, rentre dans une pièce lugubre et sombre où se trouve déjà un nombre impressionnant de personnes vêtues aussi bien de rouge et or, de bleu et cuivre, de jaune et étain, ou de vert et argent.

Au centre de cette salle mystique, une personne, avec des habits rapiécés et un sourire bienveillant l'invite à s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'aspect réconfortant bouclant ainsi le cercle maléfique formé autour de lui.

_"Présente-toi mon enfant..."_

Severus, tortillant maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveuxébènes luisant de graspour occuper ses doigts sveltes et élégants, commence en fixant ses magnifiques chaussures (_en se disant que quand même ça va fairequinze ans qu'il porte les mêmes et qu'un peu de changementne fait pas de mal...)_ :

_"Euh... Severus Snape, ex-Professeur de Potions à Poudlard, Espion pour l'Ordre recherché par l'Ordre, Mangemort... majeur, pas 'marié, deux enfants'... diplômé en maître-de-potions-ologie..."_

Toutes les ombres noires la fixent d'un air ... sans air en fait... et disent en choeur d'un ton ... sans ton en fait :

_"Bon-jour Se-ve-rus !"_

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants l'invite à continuer d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête. Encouragé, notresex-symbol reprend confiance en lui, et décide de dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur, en regardant droit devantlui dans les yeux de l'homme d'âge... euh comme lui, la main sur ... ben justement sur le coeur...

_"J'ai commencé très tôt, et très vite je n'ai pas su m'en passer... J'ai commencé à contaminer mes proches, et du coup, quand je voulais m'arrêter, ils me faisaient replonger... On a beau être Mangemort et Maître de Potions et bientôt du monde, on ne peut pas prévoir que ça va tomber sur nous ce genre de chose..."_

Assis juste devant lui, posant sa main sur son épaule, l'homme charismatique eu un air compatissant, et tous les membres de l'Assemblée acquiescèrent gravement avec un soupir voulant dire 'je te comprends, c'est dur'. Encouragé il continua :

_"Alors du coup, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il me fallait des doses de plus en plus grandes... de plus en plus fortes... de...de..."_

_"Respire, nous te comprenons"_

Après avoir renifflé bruyamment, et avoir pris le mouchoir en papier que lui tendait l'homme chaleureux face à lui pour s'en servir _(du mouchoir, pas de l'homme)_ en marmonnant un vaguement reconnaissable _"merci"_, il reprit en faisant des gestes des mains théâtraux :

_"Alors... snif... j'ai commencé à ne plus avoir l'esprit clair, j'étais hanté par des visions... ça a commencé par une ou deux par nuit... puis j'ai commencé à en avoir le jour... de plus en plus violentes... et aujourd'hui, j'ai commis l'irréparable..."_

Arrêt des gestes italiens et fixage de chaussures. Grand _"Ooooooooooooooh ! "_ mélodramatique dans la Salle.

_"Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons franchi ce pas un jour ou l'autre..."_

_"Oui, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de mon acte... "_

Appuyant fortement sa main sur l'épaule deSeverus _(aïeuuuuh),_ il essaya de le calmer et de faire en sorte qu'il arrête de fixer ses chaussures d'un air coupable qu'on le sait qu'il devrait en racheter des pompes mais là n'est pas le sujet.

_"Puisque je te dis que nous sommes tous passer par là..."_

_"Mais... mais... ! "_

Chibi eyes façon Chat Potté, ambiance Candy..._ (que des fois on regrette de pas avoir Internet sur l'ordinateur qui a la tablette graphique)... _petites étoiles dans les yeux face au Sauveur devantlui qui le rassure.

_"Ce n'est pas si grave... continue... parle-en... raconte-nous ce que tu as fait..."_

Tous en choeur : _"Oh oui, ra-conte-nouuuuus" (vous savez, un peu le genre de voix des bonhommes verts dans Toy Story)_

Le dos de la main posé sur son front dans un geste tragicodramatique,il soupira fortement :

_"Mais c'est trop horrible... j'ai commis un véritable meurtre, c'est trop dur... je l'ai tué alors que je l'aimais..."_

Projecteur droit surSeverus qui garde sa pose mélo-tragico-dramatique dans un nouveau _"Ooooooooh"_ toy-storitien, suivi d'un pause dramatique théâtrale.

_"Tu verras, avec le temps, tu te rendras compte que ce n'était pas si grave..."_

Blanc artistique... montée de la musique à suspense... roulement de tambour... on sent qu'il va cracher le morceau et dire ce qu'il a fait... le poing en l'air, regardant le ciel dans un 'pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça Seigneur ?'...il conclut :

_"MAIS REMUS J'AI MANGE UN GATEAU AU CHOCOLAT A MOI TOUT SEUL SEULEMENT EN DEUX FOIS SEPAREES DE MEME PAS 5 MINUTES"._

**THE END**

----- _Ceux qui ont l'adresse de mon LJ, ont pu constater qu'à la base l'histoire parlait de moi, mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la publier avec Severus ..._

Severus : Mais c'est n'importe quoi cette fic ...

_Maieuh arrête de te plaindre !_

Remus : Vraiment n'importe quoi... tu tombes même pas dans mes bras à la fin ni rien... pfff

_Ben bien sur dès que je fais pas des scènes de cul, y'a tout le monde qui m'en veut... > ... ben puisque c'est comme ça j'm'en vais !_

Severus : Ouais, ça nous fera des vacances !

Remus : Hum... tu sais là nous sommes seuls...

Severus : Y'a pas comme un bruit de caméra ?

_Faites comme si j'étais pas là ..._

Severus et Remus : CASSE TOI


End file.
